Easy
by literallyshutup
Summary: Tenten is fascinated by a new toy she 'borrowed' from Hinata. Neji, of course, finds some way to make fun of her for it. But everyone knows teasing leads to something else...


**I got this idea while not paying attention to my science teacher and instead staring at her easy button on her desk. xD**

**And of course while trying to think of a NejiTen fic.**

**This was actually going to be two seperate fics, but they both would have been to short so I decided to put them together to make this grand thing! Hahahah, I hope.**

**

* * *

  
**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Easy

By: Kyarorain-Chan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji sat against his favorite tree while doing his favorite thing. Meditating, of course. Well, next to teasing Tenten. The meditating ninja bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling. Tenten usually made him do out of character things without her even realizing it. Like smiling and being a smartass. She just had that affect on him.

She also gave him many problems. Like, not being able to concentrate on anything but her while he tried to meditate. And she really didn't help the hormones AT ALL. He pictured the curve of her waist and her thin hips and...

"Neji!" Said person's eyes sprung open and almost banged his head against the tree -- almost. He looked up, startled. Tenten was walking towards him with a delighted smile plastered on her slightly rounded face, which had thinned out a little in the past years. His eyes darted quickly to her body and looked back up before she noticed. Not that she would anyway, she was totally oblivious to anything like that.

He noticed that her clothes were considerably tighter than they used to be. They'd been that way for a few months now. Either she did that on purpose to tease him or she needed to go shopping. He was hopping it was the second option. He didn't even want Tenten to know how to tease. She was way too innocent. He hoped.

"Neji, my eyes are up here," He looked up into her hazel orbs, just realizing that his eyes had drifted back to her body. Okay, maybe she wasn't _totally_ oblivious. A light, almost unnoticable, blush sprinkled his cheeks. She ignored it, thinking it was the sunlight and shadows playing a trick on her. He mumbled something under his breathe while shifting his gaze away from her. "Huh? Speak up."

"What do you need, Tenten?" He asked sharply, still not meeting her gaze. She scrunched up her face at his sour mood as she sat down in front of him, criss-cross-applesauce. **(1)** She had her hands still behind her back.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" She asked, "Shino's bugs in your pants?" **(2)** Neji barked out a quick laugh and Tenten grinned. He glanced at her.

"Nothing, what did you want?" His voice softer this time. His voice really made Tenten's knees weak, but she would _never_ tell him that. She always tried to get him to talk as much as she could.

"Wellllllll, I was over at Hinata's the other day and-"

"You were at my house and you didn't even say hi?" Neji interrupted feigning sadness as he looked into her eyes. She rolled her eyes and continue.

"ANYWAY, and I looked on her desk while she was in the bathroom and stole this!" Tenten announced, not noticing the felony in her sentence**(3)**. She showed him what was behind her back with pride. It was a red button with a silver border. White letters spelled out **E A S Y** on the front.

"Two questions, why the hell did you steal from my cousin and what is it?" Neji responded, eyeing the toy. She laughed awkwardly and waved dismisivelly at the first question.

"It's an easy button," She explained, stating the obvious.

"_No_, really?" Neji asked sarcastically rolling his ivory eyes. He took it out of her hands as the corner of her mouth quirked upward.

"Heh, press it," She scooted closer, her forehead almost touching his, and looked down at the button with him. He reached out a hand and it hovered over the red button. "C'mon, It won't bite," She giggled and scooted even _closer_. There knees and noses were touching. Neji, of course, was momentarily distracted by this and pulled back a little. Tenten glanced up at him with a blank face then looked back down at her newfound treasure.

Neji cleared his throat, trying to shoo away the fluttery feeling in his stomach. "Right," As if in slow motion, Neji's hand reached towards the button. Stupidly enough, Tenten had an intense look on her face. He wouldn't have been surprised if she started sweating and breathing hard. He tried to push images away of her breathing hard for a different reason. Finally, his finger tips pressed down on the button.

"That was easy."

....

Silence.

....

Tenten's smile was huge as she looked up at Neji for a reaction. His expression was blank, almost a little bored. "So....?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," He groaned, dropping the pointless toy in her lap. She looked up at him with disbelief coloring her face.

"I am most certainly _not_ kidding you, jerk face!" Tenten seethed.

"Jerk face?" Neji questioned with a raised eyebrow. She scowled at him again and stood up. He rose shortly after her.

"Yeah, Hyuuga, you're a big fat JERK FACE!" Tenten poked his chiseled chest with every word. He smirked and grabbed her finger before it hit his chest again. He took a step forward, then another one, his foot landing on the annoying button.

"That was easy."

Tenten jumped in surprise.

"I bet you're easy, Tenten," The way he said her name caught her off guard before the haze in her mind got replaced by boiling rage.

"What?!" She screeched, her face red with chagrin. She was apalled at the thought of him having that thought. She never even knew Neji knew anything perverted. She bared her teeth at him. His small smirk grew. "I'm not _easy_, you couldn't get in my pants even if you tried your hardest," She lied through her teeth. Except the easy part. Well, she was only easy when it came to Neji. But come on, who could blame her? It was Neji Hyuuga, the sexy, charming, arrogant, know-it-all, son of a-

She stopped breathing after he stepped even closer to her, if that was possible. She could feel the outline of his body pressed against hers. She just stared straight ahead, at his shirt covered chest. Her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights and her breathing slightly erratic. And they hadn't even done anything yet. Wait, yet, where the hell did that come from? They weren't going to do anything.

He was gazing down at her with a content smirk playing across his face. Suddenly she threw herself backwards and scrambled as far away from him as she could in the clearing. He stared after her with amusement.

"Arghhhhh," She screeched in frustration. She pounced on him, pulling a kunai out on the way. How could he ruin her incredibly amazing mood so easily.

Next thing Neji knew he was laying on the floor with a beautiful girl straddling his hips. He knew this wouldn't end well for his poor raging hormones. His eyes flitted up to the kunai she was holding, aiming for his head. His eyes widened a fraction before his arm shot out, grabbing her wrist. Her eyes narrowed and she got ready to spit on his face. His other hand clamped down on her mouth. He felt her tongue run across his hand. His eyes narrowed a little, but he moved his hand to her cheek.

She looked surprised. She was surprised as she felt his hand go down her neck, shoulder, then land on her waist. Her grip loosened on the kunai. Her mouth parted in surprise and she dropped the kunai completely when his hand moved down her hip to her thigh. The knife landed right next to his ear. He let out a small sigh of relief. She was staring at him, not able to utter a word. She couldn't hear anything but her and Neji's breathing, she couldn't feel anything but Neji's hands and body under her. And all she could see was his face.

"Wh-what are you-" Tenten squeeked when he removed his hand from her wrist and put it on her back, pushing her closer to him. She stopped her head just in time. They were mere inches apart, she could feel his breathe on her lips. His eyes were half-lidded and darting back and forth as if reading her eyes. Before Tenten could even let out another breathe he pushed the back of her head, her lips pressed against his. Time froze for Tenten, nothing else mattered. She kissed back almost immediatley. Heat englufed her whole body as the kiss became more passionate. Neji stretched his legs out, enjoying the kiss.

That is, he was, until his heel landed on something hard.

"That was easy."

"Tenten, I-"

**BAM!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hahaha, so, with all the distractions I had, I'm REALLY pleased with the way this one came out.**

**And confused about the ending?**

**When Neji's heel hit the easy button and Tenten heard it, she thought he did it on purpose, telling her she actually was easy, uh, the makeout session?, and she pulled back and punched him in the face. xD I just had to end it with the bam!**

**(1) I hope you know what that means. If not, ask me.**

**(2) Ya know, like ants in your pants? xD I had to.**

**(3) Stealing is a felony, right?**

**So, I think this is my best work yet, honestly. And especially since NejiTen is my absolute FAVORITE couple. And theres more of them to come.**

**So, review! Favorite! Tell me how much I suck! Any of them work for me.**

**-- Kyarorain-Chan --**


End file.
